


Kamen Riders and the Idiots Who Love Them

by Kittenball



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenball/pseuds/Kittenball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles and prompt fills</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

Ankh blinked in the hazy darkness, his eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. Something was off. He struggled to sit up, his body feeling far too warm and heavier than it should be. It was only then that he noticed the yellow blanket draped over him. He rolled his eyes, looking down at the blanket that idiot Eiji had covered him with. It had been snowing all day and was unusually chilly, even inside. He glanced over at the human, noticing how he had curled in on himself, shivering without the blanket.

"Tch. You idiot." The Greeed rolled his eyes, climbing down from his nest and dropping the blanket back on top of Eiji before pausing. It was rather chilly still, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He cursed his borrowed body’s lack of heat control before pushing the man over in the bed.

Ankh climbed in beside the Rider, turning so they were back to back, tugging the cover up over both of them. At least he could leech some of the idiot’s body heat to stay warm.

Sometime through the middle of the night they had shifted positions. When Eiji awoke the next morning he could feel a warm body pressed against his back, an arm draped over his waist, and long legs tangled with his own. He let out an involuntary shudder, feeling the Greeed’s warm breath against the nape of his neck. He smiled softly, snuggling back into Ankh before drifting back to sleep.


	2. Missing You

"Yo." Haruto grinned as he sat down with the phone, knowing exactly who it was without even looking at the ID. He gave a soft hum, shifting his grip.

"Kousuke, how’s college? Everything you remember?" He could practically see the other man flailing his arms about as he explained all about his classes and living on campus.

"I miss my tent though, ya know? You get used to something after so long and then you change and it’s just so strange. But yeah, a lot of things are different…" Kousuke trailed off softly, mumbling a few things to himself. Haruto could sense the slight shift in his mood.

"Everything’s alright then? Nothing bothering you?" He tried to prod the Rider for info, but he just got more rambling.

"Yeah it’s all good, just everything is different. The food is different, my room is different, the people are different." That’s when it clicked. The Wizard shook his head, smiling to himself. That fool. he never could really say what he meant.

"Don’t say it! I miss you too." He heard the soft sigh on the other end of the line before his partner laughed.

"You know me too well. It’s scary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from nitohkousuke  
> Kousuke calls Haruto on his first day back in college, and is basically Kousuke and unable to tell him properly that he misses him.


	3. Keep It Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina and Eiji trick Ankh into going ice skating

Ankh flailed his arms, trying to keep his balance while simultaneously glaring at both of the humans who had talked him into this. He was used to perching in high place and usually had pretty good balance, but add in a pair of thin blades on his shoes and ice and he was a mess. The Greeed carefully did his best to navigate around the rink, nearly digging his skates into the ice before he nearly tripped again, causing the man to let out an indignant squawk.

"Eiji, you punk! When you said we were going out for ice this was not what I had in mind!" He did his best to look intimidating, but it fell flat considering his flailing. Eiji just cracked up laughing before skating over with Hina. They both grinned at each other before the Rider took Ankh's hands, skating backwards and guiding him along.

"Come on, Ankh. It's not that hard, right? You just have to practice. See, watch how Hina moves her feet." He pointed over to her, motioning for her to go on ahead. The Greeed clicked his tongue, but seemed to be watching, trying to imitate her movements while still clinging to Eiji's hands so he didn't fall. He refused to fall and have them laugh at him. Although, the thought of setting the whole rink on fire and watching it melt was sounding more and more appealing by the second. He smirked to himself, which got him a look from the human. Ankh just rolled his eyes in return.

"Tch. You owe me for this, you idiot. As much ice candy as I can eat when we return." The pair continued around the rink a few more times, Ankh finally getting the hang of moving his feet so he wasn't constantly in a state of almost tipping over. Eventually Eiji had turned so they were side by side, although he had yet to let go of the Greeed's hand. He glanced over at his partner, who hadn't seemed to notice really. 

Hina just giggled and grinned at the two. They were being far too cute together and they didn't even realize it. She used the chance to snap a few pictures on her phone, just in case Ankh tried to deny anything later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno where I was going with this. Might expand on it later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt of the Kamen Rider Kink Meme  
> "There needs to be more fic about these two pushing each other against hard surfaces and going at it. Just saying."

Eiji threw his head back, crying out against the hand over his mouth, talons digging into his cheeks. His own nails scratched fruitlessly at the wall, trying to find purchase as another hard thrust from the Greeed behind him ripped another sound of pleasure from his throat. A deep chuckle sounded next to his ear before he felt that warm tongue lapping up the shell of his ear.

"Idiot. You were the one who said we had to be quiet..." He could practically feel Ankh's smirk as teeth nipped their way down his neck before a dark mark was being sucked into his skin, well above where he could hide it with a shirt. He hissed, reaching back and grabbing hold of the Greeed's hip, urging him on. harder. Faster. He needed it.

Ankh was happy to oblige, working his hips in a steady rhythm, using his other arm to balance himself against the wall he was pinning Eiji to. He let out a breathy moan of his own, feeling his human beginning to clench around his cock. His own rhythm began to falter, thrusts coming hard and fast, slamming himself in to the hilt.

"E-Eiji... Eiji!" He bit down on Eiji's shoulder, causing him to cry out against the Greeed's hand. They both reached their peak together, slick bodies pressed together against the cool wall. Ankh managed to keep them standing upright as he pulled out, licking his lips as he watched a trail of his seed run down Eiji's thigh. He stumbled sideways, pressing his back against the wall next to the other, looking over at him with a sated grin.

"We really should do that more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, feel free to send me prompts. You can drop them in my askbox on tumblr, or the comments here. I can do any series from W onward to Drive. Any pairing, any rating.


End file.
